


Partir

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [17]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il ne pouvait pas rester ici.





	

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, avec eux. Il le savait bien. C’était pour ça qu’il avait autant résister à la transformation. S’il ne se transformait pas, il pourrait rester ici.

Mais il avait tout de même fini par se transformer. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il devait le protéger comme il l’avait fait depuis le jour où il était né.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici et il était triste de devoir s’en aller mais les quitter ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pourrait pas revenir et ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu’il ne les reverrait jamais.


End file.
